world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
080314-DaniEnzo
04:59 GG: OI, YOU. 05:00 AT: ∴ Um, Excuse me? ∴ 05:00 GG: What are you, dim? This is a private chat. I'm talking to you! 05:01 AT: ∴ I have gathered as much; I was simply politley rephrasing "who are you and what the hell do you want?" ∴ 05:02 GG: You've been chatting up Eddy. 05:02 AT: ∴ Yes; Yes I have. ∴ 05:02 AT: ∴ I feel he has something of a pale inkling towards me; I feel more ashen. ∴ 05:07 GG: Fair enough. You won't be speaking to him anymore though. He's got no way to get in touch as of current. 05:08 AT: ∴ Truly? That's disconcerting. ∴ 05:08 GG: HAHAHA. No it's not. He was using MY laptop. 05:08 AT: ∴ Oh; You are also, um, here? ∴ 05:09 GG: What's here. 05:10 AT: ∴ Wait, no, not here, not yet. ∴ 05:10 AT: ∴ Forgive me, it's been a while since I've left my room; ∴ 05:10 AT: ∴ I am getting hungry and perhaps a bit loopy. ∴ 05:11 GG: Yeah, I'm seeing it. 05:12 AT: ∴ At any rate, if that is indeed your laptop, are there any wav. files labled something like "Boundless Returns?" ∴ 05:13 AT: ∴ Eddy and I were collaborating for a band, I sent him music to record and email back, I want to make sure none of the music is lost; ∴ 05:13 AT: ∴ One things to be said for Eddy Malloy: Not a terrible guitarist. ∴ 05:13 GG: Do I look like a government worker? I don't snoop for files. I'm tossing this tainted thing as soon as I'm done. 05:14 AT: ∴ The notion of you looking like anything is amusing, but I suppose that's not your responsibility; ∴ 05:14 AT: ∴ Incidentally, do you play guitar? ∴ 05:16 GG: Drums. Anyone can pluck a string or few. Not many get the call of rhythm. And ANYWAY I'm not picking up the pieces of his failed ventures. 05:17 AT: ∴ I see, well, if you do have the interested in being a part of a collaboration project, I mix the music. ∴ 05:18 AT: ∴ However, that's a bit of a digression; Thank you for informing me of Eddy's, well, leave of absence? ∴ 05:19 GG: Yeah. Unless he's grabbing someone else's devices, he'll be offline a while. 05:20 AT: ∴ Hmmm, a simply odd turn of events, I have to say. ∴ 05:27 AT: ∴ Well, is there anything else I can help you with? ∴ 05:28 GG: Not that I know. Ring me up if you're bored. 05:28 AT: ∴ Fair enough, I don't doubt we will speak again. ∴ 05:29 GG: Man, the other bandmate was cryptic as all hell too. 05:29 GG: What did he see in you? 05:29 AT: ∴ Honestly, I have no idea; Who was the other band mate? ∴ 05:30 GG: CC? CC. 05:30 AT: ∴ Oh yes, him, so he knows Eddy was a squatter and a theif as well? ∴ 05:31 GG: If he'll believe the word of a complete stranger. Trustworthy as I am. 05:31 GG: Then again, you all were fooled by that. Bet you'll buy magic beans next. 05:32 AT: ∴ Well, I don't trust anything labeled magicial from beans to dream worlds, but I see your point. ∴ 05:33 GG: Take care. 05:33 AT: ∴ Until we speak again. ∴